The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Rose plant, botanically known as Rosa hybrida, commercially used as an ornamental shrub and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Chewperadventure’.
The new Rose plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Brockton, Newport, Shophire, United Kingdom. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new ground cover Rose plants with improved disease resistance and attractive flower coloration.
The new Rose plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in 1997 of Rosa hybrida ‘Chewpobey’, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unnamed selection of Rosa hybrida, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Rose plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Brockton, Newport, Shophire, United Kingdom.
Asexual reproduction of the new Rose plant by softwood cuttings at Brockton, Newport, Shophire, United Kingdom since 2000, has shown that the unique features of this new Rose plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.